Un pequeño lío
by CerisierJin
Summary: Segunda parte de 22 y 31. ¿Cómo prosiguieron sus vidas? ¿Qué ocurrió luego de aquella gran revelación?
1. Problemas

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE:** _En el one-shot pasado dije que no impondría un país, pues bien, olvidemos eso porque las actuales circunstancias me obligan a hacerlo. Están en Japón. Y supongamos que Shinganshina es solo una universidad en alguna parte de Tokio que acabo de inventar._

 **Advertencias:** _esto es un Universo Alterno, contiene ligero ooc, pido disculpas de antemano._

 _«Cursiva»_ pensamientos.

.

* * *

.

—¡Mira Mikasa, ese de allí es muy lindo! —le exclamó Hanji muy cerca de su oreja.

Ambas mujeres se dirigían rumbo a la salida de la gigantesca plaza comercial, y de vez en cuando, se detenían a observar las múltiples tiendas donde vendían centenares de productos extravagantes y coloridos, pero en ese sitio en especial que señalaba la castaña, sobresalían todo tipo de trajecitos para bebé.

Específicamente, Hanji señalaba un curioso disfraz rosado de conejo, muy pomposo y melenudo, con dos grandes orejas y un diminuto peluche de zanahoria incluido.

Mikasa sonrió enternecida al imaginar a su pequeño enfundado con esas dulces y tiernas ropitas.

—Claro Hanji, pero creo que es muy pronto para que el bebé pueda usarlo —inmediatamente, su mano tocó con gentileza su abultada barriga, que a lo largo de los meses había crecido más y más hasta convertirse en una carga muy pesada para ella, y que le hacía dificultosa la tarea de caminar.

Por este motivo, últimamente Mikasa pocas veces ponía un pie fuera de su departamento, siendo Hanji su mayor compañía en esos días. Las únicas ocasiones en que se obligaba a salir, eran solo para asistir a sus inapelables revisiones al médico o por algún otro pendiente en su escuela que exigía su presencia, y lo hacía estrictamente acompañada por la castaña y cuatro hombres más que Levi había dispuesto para su protección.

¿Por qué hizo eso él? Por su seguridad y la de su hijo, claro está.

Desde que su relación se hiciera pública hace casi siete meses, los accionistas de la empresa de Levi habían pegado el grito en el cielo al verse frustrados sus planes. Esos bastardos solo buscaban su propio beneficio mediante la manipulación de una persona poderosa con quién crear lazos afectivos, y lamentablemente, Levi era el cordero elegido para enviar al matadero.

Petra Ral, hija única y heredera el imperio Ral, era una candidata perfecta para ejecutar sus maléficos planes. El padre de la chica, un hombre ya viejo de edad, estaba a punto de retirarse —se rumoreaba que incluso padecía una grave enfermedad—, quedando como única beneficiaria y dueña de la empresa a su adorada hija. Sin embargo la joven no tenía interés alguno en el trabajo de años de su padre, por lo tanto esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que Levi Ackerman, un afamado y soltero hombre de negocios, se aprovechara y tomara las riendas de ambas empresas, obteniendo así una fusión que beneficiaría a ambas ramas. Por lo tanto, más poder, más fama, más dinero.

Pero había una cosa con la que los viejos y ambiciosos empresarios sedientos de poder no contaban: Mikasa Jaeger, próximamente Ackerman y su futuro bebé, heredero legítimo de Levi.

Desde el instante que se enteraron de la noticia fue cruelmente tachada de usurera e hicieron hasta lo imposible para convencer a Levi de que estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error del que se arrepentiría posteriormente; sin embargo esto a él, como ya había dejado en claro, no podría importarle menos. Palabras cortantes, cruentas y amenazantes fueron suficientes para calmar la conmoción de los viejos que deseaban deshacerse de ella, o eso creyó.

En una ocasión que Mikasa recordaba con rabia, era cuando habían intentado meterle un susto mediante un intento de secuestro.

La chica volvía a casa luego de un largo día en la universidad, y casualmente Levi no pudo ir a recogerla por una reunión de «emergencia» que repentinamente surgió a esa hora. Para entonces, la muchacha presentaba ya cuatro meses de embarazo, y su vientre apenas si se notaba abultado debido a su esbelta figura. Al llegar a una esquina cercana a su departamento, sintió un aura muy pesada inundar el ambiente; desde ahí caminó cautelosa, con silenciosos pasos, cuidándose hasta del ladrido de los perros. Hasta que repentinamente, una camioneta totalmente negra apareció por la calle principal haciendo un amago de tomarla por los brazos; no obstante, y gracias a sus constantes idas al gimnasio, ella fue más rápida y logró alcanzar la recepción de los edificios donde residía antes de que todos los tipos siquiera bajaran del auto.

Al sentirse segura, llamó a Levi desesperada y este inmediatamente acudió a socorrerla. Daba gracias a los dioses que esa conmoción no haya afectado a su bebé.

Lo hablaron con detenimiento, se les hizo muy extraña toda esa situación, y tomando en cuenta lo que esos señores añoraban con tanto furor, no les tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a una sola conclusión.

« _—Viejos de mierda, ¿cómo se atrevieron a intentar un truco sucio como ese?_

— _Ya no importa, estoy bien._ »

Pero no, definitivamente eso no estaba bien.

Dada la angustiante situación y el estrés infligido en ambos, él tomó la precipitada decisión de contratar una barrera de seguridad impenetrable que incluía la participación de diez custodios, además de un chofer que la llevaría y traería a todas partes en un automóvil con vidrios blindados.

Obviamente Mikasa se negó. Era demasiado. Ella no necesitaba un ejército de niñeras —como los llamaba—, que le siguiera los pasos en cada cosa que hacía. Levi insistió, Mikasa por su parte siguió refunfuñando el resto de la noche; pero al final terminó aceptando por la única y expresa seguridad de su hijo no nato.

No sabía si eran las hormonas que perturbaban su estado de ánimo o percatarse de la genuina preocupación grabada en los ojos de Levi, pero se dejaría cuidar por al menos cuatro de esos hombres. Levi también aceptó, a regañadientes, esa última condición y las cosas siguieron así por dos cortas semanas, hasta que Mikasa volvió a reclamar que esas personas eran demasiado estrictas en cuanto a su círculo de amistades. Otra pelea surgió, culminando esta vez en un revolcón en el departamento de Mikasa, y otra resolución por parte del hombre: su asistente no le haría falta por los próximos cinco meses.

—Mmm, oye Mikasa ¿y qué tal ese otro de allá? ¿no es espantoso y tierno a la vez? —esta vez la mujer le señaló un singular trajecillo rojo que parecía totalmente hecho de carne. Aunque en realidad era un estampado de la musculatura de un ser humano, y en el gorrito dibujaba una gran boca con todos los dientes al descubierto y unos pequeños y desenfocados ojos negros. El traje en sí daba un poco de miedo, ¿cómo era posible que dispusieran eso para una criatura tan pura como un bebé?

—¿No es demasiado siniestro para que lo use un niño?

—Jajaja, ¡qué va! A mí me parece el trajecito ideal para usar en estas fechas, no olvides que el Halloween está cerca, querida —exclamaba Hanji con los ojos brillantes por la excitación—. Si yo tuviera hijos, definitivamente lo compraría.

Mikasa rio levemente por los disparates de su acompañante, a veces era un poco exagerada con cosas fuera de lo común, pero así de extravagante era y ella simplemente no podía reprochárselo.

—Uhhh ¡Ya sé! Se lo regalaré a mini Levi ¿eh? ¡así podrá usarlo el año que viene! —la mujer le envolvió las manos con ahínco y mirada soñadora, seguramente imaginando a su hijo portando ese extraño disfraz.

—Ehmm, no gracias —se soltó inmediatamente. Mikasa no quería romper las ilusiones de su amiga, así que trató de zanjar el tema amablemente—. Mejor vámonos ya Hanji, ese disfraz me dio hambre.

Eso no era del todo mentira, el estampado parecía tanto carne real que verdaderamente se le había antojado un buen trozo. Comería _yakiniku_ sino fuera por la estricta dieta impuesta por el ginecólogo.

—Ay Mikasa, pero qué cosas tan extrañas dices, está bien, deja llamo Erd-san para avisarle que estamos listas.

—Gracias.

Hanji Zoe, amiga, asistente y mano derecha de Levi era una persona de absoluto fiar para él, algo loca, sí, pero muy inteligente y perceptiva, por lo tanto ella se encargaría de acompañar a Mikasa en todo momento: cada que saliera, cuando se quedara sola y en especial cuando Levi, por el exigente quehacer que había dentro de la empresa, no tuviera la oportunidad de protegerla y permanecer las noches a su lado.

Sorprendentemente después de todo aquel show del secuestro, los viejos empresarios no volvieron a intentar nada, sin embargo la dura vigilancia seguía presente en la vida de Mikasa.

Erd Gin, el jefe de seguridad de la familia Ackerman, había quedado a cargo de ella por órdenes del mismo Levi. Era otra de las pocas personas en las que él confiaba ciegamente y al único que le podía imponer semejante responsabilidad. Sin duda alguna Mikasa estaba en buenas manos.

Cuando la opulenta camioneta se estacionó justo enfrente de la entrada del centro comercial, Mikasa y Hanji supieron que era hora de partir. Cedieron las bolsas repletas de lo que habían comprado a los otros tres custodios y ayudadas por Erd, subieron al auto en dirección al departamento de la pelinegra.

.

Al poco rato de arribar al edificio Hanji se dedicó exhaustivamente en cocinar la comida ideal para Mikasa, todo de acuerdo y estrictamente apegado a las instrucciones dadas por el doctor. Aunque la chica repelara, se quejara, o incluso hiciera tiernos pucheros no adecuados para alguien de su edad, tenía el deber de preparar lo mejor para ella en su estado. Es decir, a Mikasa a veces le pegaban unos antojos muy raros —un ejemplo era carne de caballo, chuches de calamar salado, montañas exorbitantes de helado, etc—; con lo cual Hanji simplemente no podía ceder. Levi la mataría si algo malo le llegara a pasar a su querido hijo antes de su nacimiento. Y las amenazas de Levi convencen a cualquiera.

Lo cual, a decir verdad, le admiraba bastante.

Nunca, ni en sus más remotas y fumadas alucinaciones llegó a concebir a su mejor amigo en una situación tan comprometedora. Imaginar a Levi como padre era como imaginar a un gigoló dejando la putería.

Y no es que Levi fuera mujeriego, pero siempre se había mantenido reticente a ensartarse ese tipo de responsabilidades. Los niños eran criaturas frágiles y complicadas. ¿Qué hacía uno de los hombres más ásperos, poderosos y además reservado esperando el bebé de una bella chica que era todo lo contrario a él?

Mikasa no se comparaba en nada con el Ackerman al que tan bien conocía. Ella era joven, delicada, cordial, encantadora, simpática, sencilla y audaz. Claro porque se necesitaba osadía en exceso como para soportar de por vida la apática actitud de un hombre de su calibre.

En un principio Hanji llegó a creer que se trataba de una simple aventura. Porque sí, sabía de la relación clandestina que su jefe y amigo llevaba con la muchacha desde hace mucho tiempo atrás; pero ella no tenía vela en ese entierro, solo los dejó ser. Cuando se enteró del embarazo y de la propuesta implícita de matrimonio, sinceramente no podía tragárselo.

Mucho más atónita quedó cuando lo vio defender con garras y colmillos a la que sería —en palabras dichas de la boca del propio Levi— la futura señora Ackerman.

Hanji quedó con el ojo totalmente cuadrado y la boca semiabierta de la emoción, sí, emoción de que su amigo por fin sentara cabeza y alegre de que no quedaría solo y amargado durante el resto de su vida. También notó la cara completamente desencajada de aquellos que pretendían controlar a Levi. Sabía que desde ese día en adelante ambos recorrerían un camino repleto de espinas por los siguientes nueve meses, pero también sabía lo cabezota que era el enano, y que no se dejaría amedrantar por las silenciosas amenazas de esos bastardos que nunca quedaban satisfechos.

Cuando Levi le pidió — _exigió_ — de favor su ayuda para cuidar a su futura esposa, ella no dudó en ningún momento. Los apoyaba con todas sus ganas. La chica le agradaba, parecía excelente candidata ante sus ojos.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, haciendo gala de sus no tan destacables dotes culinarios, pues si apenas tenía tiempo de cocinarse para sí misma.

—¡Mikasa! Tu almuerzo está servido, querida —le gritó desde la isla de la habitación, sirviendo concienzudamente el platillo que su niña pronto degustaría.

« _Mi niña ¿eh? Parece que le he cogido cariño._ »

—¡Ya voy!

Mikasa apareció al poco rato, portando ahora un fino camisón color rosa pastel con encaje que cubría delicadamente su estómago y le llegaba encima de las rodillas. Su cabello ahora más largo por debajo de los hombros enmarcaba su dulce y sonrosado rostro de muñeca.

El embarazo le sentaba de maravilla, lucía radiante y cautivadora.

—Bien, ¿qué comeré hoy?

—Un delicioso e irresistible huevo revuelto con salmón, además de la siempre presente sopa de miso y un tazón de arroz. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Saludable, no?

—Mmm todo se ve apetecible, muchísimas gracias Hanji.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, querida, lo hago con cariño para ti y para tu bebé que pronto nacerá —la miró enternecida. A decir verdad, Hanji estaba tan o más emocionada, como si ella fuera a ser la abuela—. ¿No estás ansiosa?

La muchacha se sobresaltó por la inesperada pregunta, y Hanji entendió inmediatamente los sentimientos ocultos de Mikasa: tenía miedo.

—Ehmm… sí… pero…

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues al instante se escuchó el timbre del departamento.

—Aha, no te preocupes, yo iré, tu sigue comiendo.

La pelinegra se relajó por un segundo. Quizá no estaba lista para revelar su pesar a otras personas. Llevaba meses dándole vueltas al asunto y nunca había logrado resolver nada, ni siquiera con Levi. Pensó que lo más adecuado sería hablar primero con su mamá Carla, ella quien poseía ese instinto maternal y esa aura apacible que siempre lograba reconfortarla. Había sido así cuando murieron sus verdaderos padres, estaba segura de que ocurriría lo mismo ahora que ella misma se convertiría en madre. Sin embargo, Hanji comenzaba a transmitirle esa misma sensación de calidez como cuando estaba junto a Carla.

— _¡Ohhh vaya, pasen pasen, adelante! Mikasa está en la cocina_ —se escuchó tenuemente a lo lejos.

Cuando Hanji volvió, venía acompañada por dos chicas, una rubia y otra castaña, a las cuales reconoció al instante.

—¡Annie, Sasha! Qué sorpresa —sus ojos destilaron alegría olvidando sus anteriores dudas e inmediatamente se paró a saludaras—. Las esperaba mucho más tarde ¿qué las trae tan temprano por aquí?

—La maestra de las últimas tres horas faltó.

—¡Sí! Y es un alivio, sus clases me provocan un sueño tremendooo —exclamó la castaña dando un breve y sonoro bostezo.

—No exageres, Sasha, la maestra Rose hablará mucho en sus clases, pero es mucho mejor a estar resolviendo sus ejercicios y tareas.

—Ah, tú lo dices porque nada logra inmutarte, ¡solo te la pasas tomando apuntes!

—Deberías considerar hacer lo mismo.

—¡No! Annie, la maestra Rose siempre envía la información por correo ¿recuerdas? No es necesario anotar todo lo que dice o expone.

—Claro que sí lo es.

Mikasa solo turnaba su mirada de una a la otra, mientras estas discutían. Se sonrió, aunque sus amigas habían llegado con el propósito de una cálida visita, no podían dejar de lado sus absurdas y siempre divertidas peleas. Decidió volver sentarse a comer, sino se le enfriaría antes de que esas dos lograran resolver sus diferencias.

—¡Casi lo olvido! Mikasa, te trajimos los deberes de la semana —apuntilló Sasha, dejando de lado a la rubia y rebuscando en la mochila de la misma. Le pasó un folio repleto de papeles, aunque a decir verdad, esta vez no le parecía tanto.

—¡Oye! Esos los traje yo.

—Muchas gracias, me pondré al corriente durante los próximos dos días.

Desde la noticia del embarazo de Mikasa, Levi le había sugerido que lo mejor para su salud sería dejar la escuela, al menos por un tiempo. No obstante la chica —como era su costumbre— se negó rotundamente, pues lo que menos quería era representar un lastre. No porque el hombre fuera un exitoso millonario significa que ella ahora sería una inútil y viviría dependiendo para siempre de él. Por supuesto que no, muy a su pesar y pese a todas las promesas aún existía la remota posibilidad de que Levi cambiara de opinión respecto a su relación; lamentablemente debía de estar preparada para cualquier contingencia. Claro que, con el pasar del tiempo se convenció de que Levi en realidad iba en serio y accedió por fin a abandonar sus clases, aunque fuera solo durante los últimos dos meses de gestación. Con un permiso especial del director, tenía la oportunidad de realizar sus tareas en casa y presentarse en diciembre —fecha para cual estaría desembarazada y recuperada— a dar los exámenes finales.

Llevaba ya la mitad de octubre sin asistir a la universidad y sus fieles mejores amigas se ocupaban de hacerle llegar los deberes semanales cada viernes que iban de visita.

—¿Cómo va todo, Mika? —le preguntó Annie tomando lugar en el taburete al lado de ella. Sasha imitó la acción.

—Pues… bien. No hay novedades, solo resta esperar.

—Falta tan solo un mes y medio ¿Verdad? ¡Qué emoción! Estoy ansiosa por conocer a mi sobrino.

La chica sonrió con ternura ante la palpable emoción de su amiga. Si bien no eran hermanas de sangre, sabía que ambas serían como tías verdaderas para su hijo. Lo llenarían de cariño y muchos besos, le había comentado Sasha alguna vez.

—¿Y dónde está Levo? ¿Se ha dignado a llamarte siquiera? —cuestionó una rubia recelosa.

—Su nombre es Levi, Annie —retrucó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—. Y sí, me llama a diario, dos veces al día, para asegurarse de cómo amanecí; cómo está el bebé, y si no tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño.

—¿Y por la tarde?

—Imposible. A esa hora está hasta el cuello de pendientes, apenas si tiene tiempo para parpadear.

—Oh… ya veo.

Annie ya no objetó nada, tranquilizando a Mikasa al instante. Creía que su amiga aún repudiaba a Levi por embarazarla. El inicio de su _prometido_ y su mejor amiga no había sido muy agradable que digamos, pues la rubia le reprochó al instante —junto con Eren— que era un aprovechado y un asaltacunas descarado. Sin embargo, con el paso de los meses y esfuerzos de Levi por —tratar— de cubrir las expectativas de la espeluznante muchacha, ésta al fin había logrado aceptarlo.

En ese momento, rememoró el día que les reveló a ambas su secreto y las hilarantes reacciones como respuesta.

…

— _Estoy embarazada —había soltado firme, neutral y sin apartar en ningún instante la mirada._

— _¿Qué? —Sasha fue la primera en reaccionar, mientras, en el rostro de Annie, un ceño fruncido empezaba a marcarse._

— _Estoy esperando un bebé —repitió._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Que voy a ser madre —Mikasa no sabía por qué seguía respondiendo a las mismas interrogantes de Sasha, pero comprendía el estupor que de seguro la embargaba y la hacía repetir la misma oración una y otra vez sin poder siquiera hilar otra línea de pensamiento coherente._

 _Además quería dejar bien claro el asunto._

— _¿Qu-…_

— _¡Deja de repetir la misma estúpida pregunta! —exclamó Annie, completamente fuera de sus casillas. La pelinegra no entendía cómo es que esas dos vivían juntas sin matarse la una a la otra—. ¡Demonios, Mikasa!_

— _Cálmate Annie._

— _¿Qué me calme? ¡Me estás contando que quedaste preñada! Lo peor es que ya lo sospechaba, ¿dónde está el maldito padre?_

 _Sasha soltó un gran gimoteo, asustada. —¿¡Huyó!?_

— _¡Si es así, lo buscaré, encontraré y lo asesinaré mientras duerma! —seguía exclamando Annie._

— _¡No! Tranquilícense, nadie huyó._

 _Mikasa usó todo a su disposición para regresar la calma a sus dos mejores amigas que se veían bastante alarmadas, creyéndola víctima de algún pervertido. Eso la hizo sentir de una manera especial, única, se sentía querida y era un gesto que apreciaba mucho de ambas._

— _¿Entonces?_

 _Sasha y Annie esperaban pacientemente el resto de la historia, les había contado dónde, cómo y cuándo lo conoció; el inicio de la relación y el cómo había quedado en estado —omitiendo fuertes detalles, claro—, para finalmente culminar en la revelación del causante principal de todo eso._

— _Su nombre es Levi Ackerman._

 _Esperaba no causar un alboroto con el apellido._

— _¿Eh!? —la rubia abrió los ojos como platos._

— _¿Qué? No me digas que… —la castaña pareció captar al instante—. ¿¡Se trata de_ _ **ese**_ _Ackerman, el afamado hombre francés de negocios que llegó a Japón para conquistarlo, dueño de la enorme compañía acaudalada a nivel mundial!?_

— _Ehm… sí —no sabía de dónde había sacado Sasha semejante descripción exagerada._

— _¡No puede ser!_

— _¿Bromeas, Mikasa?_

— _Para nada —no titubeó._

— _Pues deberías._

 _Costó convencerlas de que el tipo en realidad era un buen hombre, y que no poseía malas intenciones para con ella. Aunque a decir verdad, toda su palabrería fue más que nada para convencerse a sí misma, pues las dudas aún surgían._

 _Por suerte, pudo desechar todos los pensamientos negativos que atosigaban su cabeza, al posteriormente ser pedida en matrimonio._

 _Eso bastó para aplacar la furia titánica de Annie, logró convencerla y, al igual que con Eren, ambos pasaron a formar parte importante de su recién adquirida felicidad._

…

Y Mikasa no podía estar más contenta, le parecía tan irreal todas las situaciones por las que estaba pasando, temía despertar en su cama y descubrir que solo se trataba de una fantasía. Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Aunque quizá y solo quizá era la recompensa dada por la vida para compensar el haberle arrebatado a sus padres tan temprano. No estaba segura, pero no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar de su próxima etapa al lado del hombre que amaba. Sonrió radiante ante el pensamiento.

Felicidad pura en su estado máximo.

Pero, repentinamente, todo se descontroló.

La joven fue víctima de una fuerte sacudida que nada tenía que ver con la alegría que por dentro la embargaba. Su rostro se desencajó por la intensa sensación de dolor, y cerró inmediatamente los ojos para dirigir su mano hacia su estómago.

—¿Eh? ¿qué te sucede? —alguien preguntó inocentemente, pero ella no pudo hacer más que gimotear.

—¿Mika? Oye, Mikasa ¿¡estás bien!?

Esa última exclamación llamó la atención de Hanji que jugaba con su teléfono, para prestar atención en los gestos y chillidos que profería la pelinegra.

—N-no… c-creo arggg —apenas pudo articular—. C-creo quee… y-ya va a-a n-nacerr. ¡ARG!

—¡Qué! ¡Pero es muy pronto...!

—Qué importa idiota, ¡debemos llevarla al hospital de inmediato! —regañó Annie a Sasha por la estúpida pregunta, su amiga podría estar en un aprieto aún más grave si no se apresuraban. Sin embargo lo mejor para todos era mantener la calma, aún si esta pareciera querer escapársele de las manos.

—¡No se preocupen! ¡Todo está controlado! —habló la de gafas luchando por controlar sus nervios—. ¡Temía la posibilidad de una situación como esta, a-así que preparé un plan de contingencia por si llegaba a pasar. Tan solo…!

—¡No tenemos tiempo de razonamientos estúpidos! ¡Debemos llevarla al hospital —gritó la rubia hecha una furia, al volverse a escuchar un gemido de la boca de Mikasa.

—Sí sí sí, esto… ¡llamaré a Erd-san! Ustedes bájenla de ahí y tomen sus cosas.

—Lo que sea, ¡apresúrate cuatro ojos!

Annie se comenzaba a enfadar, le molestaba la situación pero nada podía hacer. Con cuidado ayudó a Mikasa en levantarse y apoyarse; mientras Sasha iba por las maletas anteriormente preparadas para la llegada del bebé, y Hanji en busca del mencionado custodio. Suspiró preocupada, esperaba que este evento anticipado no trajera vientos aciagos al embarazo de su compañera.

.

Arribaron de una manera rápida y eficaz, les bastó apenas diez minutos para llegar y entrar con una Mikasa afligida en brazos de Erd. La pobre sufría de intenso dolor y le urgía recibir la atención de un médico. Hanji apenas si tuvo tiempo de llamar a la oficina del hospital para avisar que los servicios serían requeridos antes de tiempo, mucho menos tuvo la oportunidad de recordar siquiera al futuro padre.

—¡Enfermero, una silla de ruedas por favor! —la sala principal era un caos, cortesía de Hanji y Sasha que temblaban por el nerviosismo y la ansiedad, además de comentar estupideces a cada momento. Annie estaba al punto de hartarse, y se largaría de allí inmediatamente sino fuera porque no quería abandonar a Mikasa con ese par de locas, suerte que ella aún permanecía cuerda.

En una de esas, cuando Sasha obstruía la entrada de Mikasa hacia los pasillos interiores del hospital, mientras seguía balbuceando incoherencias como una desquiciada, la rubia le propinó un buen zape a su amiga.

—¡Muévete fastidiosa! Y deja a las enfermeras hacer su trabajo —la jaló del cuello de la camisa para evitar que entorpeciera la labor de las mencionadas.

—¡Disculpen señoritas! Pero necesito que alguien llene este registro de entrada, y que otra persona acompañe a la paciente al quirófano.

—¡Yo lo haré! —Hanji se postuló inmediatamente, dejando de lado la hoja de los datos, ya que era su deber estar junto a la chica en la laboriosa tarea de dar a luz que le esperaba—. ¡Sasha, tu encárgate de rellenar esa cosa!

Le aventó la hoja a la susodicha y corrió detrás de la enfermera que conducía a Mikasa en la silla de ruedas.

—Oye, ¡espera! ¿por qué-…

—Solo hazlo… yo necesito tomar aire fresco.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Annie tú tampoco me abandones…! —pero era tarde y la rubia ya había salido por un costado de la sala hacia los jardines, dejándola sola—. Demonios… todo yo.

A la castaña no le quedó más remedio que cumplir con esa obligación, total, se trataba de su amiga, no podía ser nada del otro mundo.

—Nombre, edad, fecha, nacionalidad, domicilio, hora de entrada, matricula, cédula de… ¡ay! Es demasiado —la chica soltó un chillido, no conocía todos esos datos, ¿por qué le dejaban esas responsabilidades a ella? Con manos temblorosas se dedicó a llenar solo lo concerniente a Mikasa omitiendo los de Levi Ackerman.

Estaba por terminar, solo le hacía falta un apellido.

—A ver, ¿es Jeager o Ackerman?

No precisaba esa información, o sea, ellos no estaban casados, pero si Mikasa estaba afiliada a ese hospital era por parte de Levi. ¿Debería usar el apellido de él? O ¿mejor colocar el de ella? Sasha se puso analizar: su amiga corría el riesgo de que el hospital la desconociera si usaba el de Jeager; pero, también, podrían ser acusados de fraude al no estar unidos de manera legal, ¿no?

 _«_ _Ahm… Eso…eso tiene sentido para mí…_ _»_

¡Ay! La pobre muchacha no sabía qué diablos hacer, no quería cometer ningún error. Su cabeza era una maraña de ideas y pensamientos ilógicos a punto de explotar, aún continuaba presa del pánico y nerviosismo ocasionado por los potentes bramidos de dolor de Mikasa.

Nunca antes había pasado por una situación tan estresante, ni siquiera en época de exámenes.

—S-solo pondré Mikasa, total… no creo que eso les moleste, ja.

Y zanjó el asunto ahí, colocando la hoja cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio, ignorando las repercusiones de un pequeño _desliz_ como aquel.

.

* * *

 **NOTA FINAL:**

 _Después de todo ese montón de palabras quiero contarles algo: Antes de publicar el fanfic de "Esperanza" quise mostrárselo a una amiga para que me diera su opinión, lo que me dijo fue "No mames, ¿por qué te empeñas en hacer miserable al pobrecito de Levi? La historia está bien, me gusta. Pero hazlo feliz alguna vez." Y por eso esta historia será happy :), aunque tampoco se confíen de que no habrá problemas, jajaja. Y lo menciono más que nada porque hubo personas que me pidieron long-fic, no les negaré que estuve tentada, pero para eso Levi tendría que sufrir u.u Así que me disculpo por no hacerlo, además de no sentirme preparada para una responsabilidad de esa magnitud xDU_ _También para quienes pensaron que Petra sería la antagónica, no quise darle ese papel porque no la detesto como para que sea una maldita, al menos, no en este fic ;)_

 _Quiero mencionar y agradecer a: Jenny835, Karlin-Zeldi, Guest, Varne Anarion, LunosA, ficssonlomejor, LizzMarii93, AlexVane y Judith Valensi por sus reviews en 22 y 31. Y claro, también a quienes agregan a fav y follow. :)_

 _Espero haber explicado bien las circunstancias y sobre todo que les haya gustado. :)_

 _Si ven alguna incoherencia o algo no cuadra, por favor, avísenme xD a veces ni yo misma me percato de mis errores por más que lo cheque una y otra vez... lo cierto es que necesito un beta xD Probablemente actualice en una o dos semanas, nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos._

 _Saludos y gracias por leer._


	2. Confusión

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _¡Hola, ¿qué tal?! es la primera vez que actualizo tan temprano xD pero después de que la tercera temporada fuera confirmada me emocioné muchísimo y me puse a editar. Y pues aquí tienen ya el segundo capítulo._

 _Quiero agradecer al review de_ **lolaaaaa** _, porque gracias a ella me percaté de un error con los meses de embarazo de Mikasa (¿ven? les digo que por más que uno revise y revise siempre corre el riesgo de terminar como una imbécil:,v) En fin, aclararé las cosas porque hasta yo me hice bolas después de eso: se supone que Mikasa se embarazó a mediados de febrero -cosa especificada en 22 y 31-. Cuando ella le da la noticia es a mediados de marzo, por lo tanto tendría aproximadamente un mes. Este fic transcurre a mediados de octubre, o sea, Mikasa acaba de cumplir los ocho meses. Levi dio el anuncio de su relación la semana subsiguiente de los hechos ocurridos en 22 y 31, o sea, no perdió el tiempo :v. Mi error de calculo fue escribir ocho meses, debido a que olvidé el primer mes:( Eso ya está corregido. Espero haya quedado claro xD_

 _Lo otro que mencionas, no es un error mío, sino parte de la trama, ya lo verán más abajo._

 _._

 **Advertencias:** _esto es un Universo Alterno, contiene ligero ooc, pido disculpas de antemano._

« _cursiva_ » pensamientos.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Levi POV.**

Nunca pensé en tener hijos.

Por ende, tampoco una esposa. Ambos factores actuaban de la mano y, obviamente, era casi imposible obtener el primero sin el segundo. Bueno, quizá no. Vivíamos en unos tiempos en donde la ciencia médica ostentaba grandes avances que era verosímil la creación de vida a través de complicados y costosos procedimientos. Personalmente, a mí nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza recurrir a esos métodos para asegurar la permanencia de mi estirpe.

Si quisiera tener un mocoso simplemente lo haría y ya; el problema es que no me interesaba.

Los niños y niñas, en especial los recién nacidos, me parecían pequeños monstruos incomprensibles que gritaban a la menor provocación, caprichosos y egoístas, siempre tienen hambre y despiertan en medio de la noche llorando porque tienen miedo de lo que hay en el armario. No dejan trabajar a gusto y es raro que lo dejen coger a uno en paz. Con el paso del tiempo hay que bañarlos, vestirlos, darles comida, medicina, enseñarles a usar el baño, jugar con ellos, entretenerlos, etcétera y etcétera.

Millones de conocimientos y cuidadosas instrucciones de los cuales yo era ignorante.

No estaba preparado.

No era oportuno.

Ni adecuado.

Mi existencia giraba plenamente alrededor de la compañía Ackerman que me resultaba imposible anclarme otras responsabilidades superfluas.

Hasta que ella llegó.

 _Mikasa_. La maldita mocosa que desde el día que la conocí me tenía completamente consternado. Había aparecido en mi vida como un maldito torbellino a descontrolar todo mi puto mundo. Era jodidamente embarazoso explicar lo que esa mujer provocaba en mi mente y en mi cuerpo.

Su presencia era dinamita pura.

Desde el primer momento en que se postró frente a mí con esos furibundos ojos negros examinándome, tuve la punzante impresión de que debía mantenerla alejada una gran distancia de mí. Su carácter me turbaba: poseía fiereza, decisión y una belleza inigualable. Cualidades que a mi juicio son peligrosas en una mujer, _muy_ peligrosas. Sin embargo todo terminó por resbalárseme de las manos e inevitablemente acabé sucumbiendo ante la pasión y, ahora, después del desastre desatado, esa misma jovencita menor que yo yacía esperando un bebé mío. Un hijo de ambos, fruto de aquella desesperada unión.

Mi primogénito.

Aquel que yo no deseaba ni intuía. _Antes_. Porque ahora no podía aguantar mis imperiosas e incesantes ganas de acunarlo entre mis brazos.

La situación actual resultaba bastante surrealista. Para alguien como yo, aclaro.

Pero si hay algo que duramente me enseñó la vida es que hay cosas que son inevitables y que al final siempre acaban surgiendo. Por destino o porque sí. Aunque te opongas, aunque no quieras.

Lo cierto era que para nada me arrepentía.

Mis palabras suenan jodidamente cursis, lo sé; pero maldita sea, desde que Mikasa está embarazada pareciera que yo también entré en un patético estado anímico e insoportable. He leído por ahí, y también escuchado de la boca de la cuatro ojos, que cuando una mujer está en cinta los efectos también cobran vida en el hombre. Como los mareos, antojos y dolores. Por suerte ninguno de esos me había aquejado en el largo transcurso de los meses. Aunque eso no evitaba que, a veces, me sintiera como un puñetero adolescente con las estúpidas hormonas alborotadas.

La buena noticia es que todo este suplicio pronto terminaría.

Solo un mes y medio más y mi hijo nacerá. Con todos sus efectos que eso conllevaría:

Mikasa se casaría conmigo y pasaría a ser mi mujer oficialmente ante la sociedad. Nada ni nadie se interpondría. Nos mudaríamos a una enorme casa que personalmente escogí y compré, y viviríamos felices para siempre.

Era el anhelado plan secreto que aún me carcomía las entrañas.

Solté un largo suspiro, enderezándome en la silla de cuero en la cual estaba postrado desde la mañana. También estiré mi cuello y lo masajee, sentía un poco agarrotadas las cervicales. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la agradable sensación que me provocaba.

Sinceramente, no tengo cómo agradecerle a Mikasa que me haya cambiado la vida. Porque… sí, lo hizo.

A pesar de mi actitud de mierda, mi pésimo humor, mi falta de tacto e indiferencia; de todos los obstáculos, problemas y humillaciones que sé ha soportado por mi culpa, ella seguía a mi lado. Aun con su irascible carácter similar al mío, ella no daba su brazo a torcer.

Cualquier otra quizá hubiera cedido. Por más millones que le estuvieran esperando del otro lado; por más lujos, renombres, tierras, joyas y aventuras como recompensa. — _porque mi vida estaba marcada_ —. Pero Mikasa no, no era cualquiera; ella era única en el mundo, porque ni siquiera esperaba las recompensas.

Porque me amaba.

Fue inevitable el estremecimiento que me recorrió el cuerpo al rememorar.

Lo afirmaba con una veracidad envidiable que hasta podría apostar mi dinero y todo lo que tengo. Había convivido el tiempo necesario junto a ella para aprender a leerla a la perfección. Había descifrado tan a fondo sus emociones y sentimientos, razón por la que aquella vez pude percatarme rápidamente de las circunstancias antes de que a ella siquiera se le ocurriera darme la noticia. Evocaba esa noche con emoción y mucha vehemencia. Esa imagen del pasado revolvía algo en mis entrañas y me hacía sonreír como nunca lo he hecho.

No se lo negué, refulgía de orgullo.

Pero en ese instante lo supe: debía prepararme para lo que nos deparara el futuro. Porque nada sería fácil.

Hablé con gente, con amigos, moví influencias, hice pública la noticia e incluso se lo comunicé oficialmente a mi madre y hasta el imbécil de Kenny se dio por enterado. Quizá la parte más difícil de todo el ajetreo fue que mis socios accedieran a dejarme libre, pues en sus truculentos ideales entraba el hecho que yo contrajera nupcias con la única heredera de un empresario senil que muy pronto perecería.

Pese a todo pronóstico, los hijos de la gran puta se opusieron rotundamente. No entendían que Mikasa no buscaba aprovecharse de mi fortuna.

Mejor dicho, sus estúpidas cabezas llenas de mierda no lo querían entender. Todo el dinero en juego les hacía actuar sin razón. Los muy imbéciles se hacían los desentendidos, la llamaban usurera, pretenciosa y con otra interminable serie de adjetivos mordaces que yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Al final me valió un carajo lo que pensaran.

Era mi empresa. Soy su único heredero y quien posee un derecho mayoritario sobre ella. Además, siempre poseo la última palabra y el derecho irrefutable a negarme sobre cualquiera de sus decisiones cruciales respecto a mi vida.

Seguí adelante con mis planes importándome nada.

Sin embargo, la posición de Mikasa como _amante_ y ahora actual prometida había causado un revuelo de proporciones mayúsculas en casi todo el país, cosa que desencadenó a los pocos días un conjunto de eventos desafortunados en contra de ella.

Todo un jodido problema.

La llamaban por teléfono y le dejaban mensajes atiborrados de barbaries con el mero propósito de hacerla sentir fatal e instarla a que me abandonara y que "recapacitara" porque a mi lado solo pasaría desdichas y más tragos amargos como aquellos. En una ocasión que agradezco el haberme percatado a tiempo, intentaron contactar con el director de su universidad, no sé con qué fin, pero seguramente nada agradable. Logré impedirlo justo a tiempo sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Pero, sin duda alguna, el peor y más ruin intento de dañarla fue cuando intentaron vilmente secuestrarla.

Mi sangre hervía de furia al recordar el desagradable suceso y el desesperante gesto de terror pintado en el rostro de Mikasa. Odié con todas mis fuerzas verla en ese estado tan opresivo. Su expresión me mataba por dentro y me maldije interiormente por no haber estado ahí en el momento justo para protegerla.

En ese preciso instante tomé una decisión: debía poner fin a todo. O por lo menos una solución provisoria. Porque persuadir a esos infelices para que la dejaran en paz no sería nada sencillo.

Sin embargo, para mi grata sorpresa, lo fue.

Estaba completamente anonadado, nunca esperé recibir el apoyo que mi tío Kenny me dio en ese momento, era hasta absurdo. De mi madre tal vez, de él lo dudaba. Kenny Ackerman era un cazador furtivo, con agallas y una temible experiencia en todo tipo de situaciones cruentas. Dueño de un carácter de los mil demonios casi tan o más desagradable que el mío. De alguna forma amenazó y exhortó a que dejaran de molestarme, como si yo fuera un mocoso necesitado de su protección. Admito que me sulfuró el verlo actuar de esa manera _sobreprotectora_ , pero qué más daba, la amenaza bastó para dejarlos con el rabo entre las patas y nunca más se les ocurriera inmiscuirse en mi vida.

La aprobación y respaldo de mi madre y Kenny fue suficiente para poder estar tranquilo.

Gracias a esos dos las aguas se calmaron por un periodo de tiempo dentro de la empresa.

Aunque solo durara poco, porque inesperadamente me topé con la insufrible cólera emanada de la amiga rubia de Mikasa y, aunque en menor medida, de su hermano.

No les hizo ni puta gracia que yo, nueve años mayor, me _aprovechara_ de su inocente y pura amiga y hermana, respectivamente. Y que como un recargo extra la haya dejado preñada.

Tch, fue tan molesto y divertido a la vez.

Me hizo gracia la cara de bobo enfadado con que el hermano de Mikasa me reclamaba las cosas. Si no soltaba una carcajada en plena cafetería que fue testigo de nuestra presentación, era por el mero hecho de no estar acostumbrado; ese no era mi estilo. Sin embargo la tipa rubia logró la sorprendente hazaña de intimidarme un poco, —solo un poco—, y aunque no lo demostré, me causaba intranquilidad.

De nuevo sudé frío, y me preparé mentalmente para enfrentar los crueles porvenires del destino.

Aunque al final tampoco resultó un desastre como pensé que sería. Gradualmente me "gané" al hermano y enseguida a la amiga —que me enteré es su novia—. Posteriormente me tocó conocer de igual manera a los padres adoptivos de Mikasa, mismos a los que ella consideraba como reales, puesto se habían hecho cargo de ella desde los seis años, después de que sus padres biológicos murieran trágicamente.

Ellos lo aceptaron sin rechistar. Su _niña_ ya era una adulta, libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, y ambos confiaban plenamente en su buen juicio y resolución. No por nada vivía y se mantenía por sí sola para cubrir sus necesidades. Ellos solo financiaban sus estudios universitarios, por decisión de la propia Mikasa.

Otra cosa que adoraba de ella, su independencia.

Gracias a lo anterior, pude ir ahondando en más detalles de la misteriosa vida pasada de _mi prometida_. Descubrí una serie y curiosos datos insospechados.

También, y desgraciadamente, me percaté de que la mocosa era insufrible cuando se trataba de antojos.

Sufrí esos primeros meses, sin embargo, —y debido a la última canallada —, me vi en la penosa necesidad de pedir la cooperación de Hanji. Ella era la encargada de esas _inquietantes_ necesidades por ahora, cosa que, en parte, me alegraba interiormente; por otra, no, debido al poco tiempo que convivencia que tenía con Mikasa. Pero era lo que había si quería mantener la seguridad latente para ambos, además de que no sería un hecho permanente.

Por otro lado, es mí deber mantenerme sereno al frente de la empresa, y crear la estabilidad necesaria para asegurar un buen futuro para mis hijos.

Sí, incluso ya pensaba en procrear más mocosos.

Suspiré.

De esa manera, nuestra relación continuó avanzando.

—Señor Ackerman, lo esperan en la sala de juntas.

La voz de Gunther, mi asistente provisional, me sacó abruptamente de mis cavilaciones. No me percaté del momento en que cruzó la puerta de mi oficina.

—Avisa que voy enseguida, retírate.

Él dejó la sala y yo inmediatamente lo imité.

Sería una larga y molesta sesión rutinaria, con lo cual, debía apresurarme si quería alcanzar a visitar a Mikasa.

 **Fin Levi POV.**

* * *

Un muchacho considerablemente alto, cabello castaño y un iris como el carbón vagaba apresuradamente por los blancos pasillos del enorme centro hospitalario. Su ceño lucía confundido, pues alternaba su mirada entre las puertas de cada cuarto por el que pasaba.

—327… 327… ¿será aquí? —Dudó aun cuando en la placa de la entrada relucía inequívocamente el número "327"—. Supongo que… debo entrar a averiguarlo.

Un poco torpe empujó la puerta, tarea fácil para alguien de su complexión, pero complicado al mismo tiempo pues fue tan brusco que la gruesa pieza de madera soltó un leve rechinido.

—Ups… ojalá no la haya despertado.

Una vez adentro cerró la puerta esta vez con lentitud, y realizó un análisis rápido por toda la habitación: se trataba de un lindo espacio pintado en tono rosa pálido, decorado con mínimos detalles en blanco y azul; una cortina gruesa y menesteres típicos. Pero lo más importante se hallaba en su centro.

« _Eureka._ »

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la persona recostada sobre las impolutas sabanas de la camilla: mujer pelinegra y de rasgos delicados. Rápidamente enlazó su visión con sus pensamientos y supo que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

—¿Esta es… Mikasa?

Se acercó con pasos cautelosos. La mujer era bella, justo como le habían mencionado, sin embargo debía asegurarse, no quería cometer errores que entorpecieran su 'misión' del día.

Con sumo cuidado levantó el brazo de la chica quien dormía profundamente. Al encontrar la pulsera en su nívea muñeca, y confirmar lo que necesitaba, no hubo duda alguna: era ella.

—Bien, fue más sencillo de lo que imaginé.

Pensó en cargarla como un costal de papas, desistiendo al instante al recordar que la mujer en cuestión estaba embarazada; la idea de llevarla en sus brazos pareció convencerle, pero la abandonó al reflexionar que luciría sospechoso. Ágilmente recordó un artefacto que había visualizado fuera de la habitación.

—Usaré la silla de ruedas, no creo que haya ningún problema… la devolveré después.

Con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, la acomodó en la silla de una manera que ésta no desistiera de la misma, encontrando la mejor posición para su relajado y frágil cuerpo.

De repente, la mirada del muchacho cayó a su reloj de muñeca alarmándolo al instante: el aparato marcaba cinco para las tres de la tarde. ¡Maldición! Debía apresurarse, restaban solo tres horas para acatar con lo establecido y aún debía pasar a recoger sus cosas.

Salió deprisa por la puerta, dejando de lado si hacia ruido o no, eso ya no importaba. Buscó la salida más rápida para escapar de ese sitio sin dificultades.

Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro, pues había logrado su cometido con inusitado éxito.

Lo que quizá el joven no se imaginaba era que la habitación contenía dos plazas.

* * *

—¡Hanji-san! ¡No tardó nada!

La efusiva castaña recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su rubia acompañante.

—Los trabajos de parto son cortos, idiota.

—¿¡En serio!? —preguntó ignorando el gesto, para inmediatamente volver la vista hacia Hanji—. ¿¡Cómo está Mikasa!? ¿¡Y el bebé!?

—¿No hubo complicaciones a la hora de parir?

Hanji no respondió a ninguna de las interrogantes lanzadas por ambas muchachas, sino que su mirada permanecía clavada en el pulcro suelo de madera con un semblante tan serio e impertérrito nunca antes visto y que por un segundo les provocó escalofríos. A ojos de Annie la loca mujer lucía irreconocible, hecho que le hizo tensar la mandíbula al instante.

—¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?

—¡Hanji-san! ¡Hablé por favor! —gritó Sasha por cuarta vez, causando que las enfermeras encargadas del piso la reprendieran con la mirada.

—Esto… yo —la mujer dudaba—, fue una falsa alarma.

Las almas de ambas muchachas les regresaron a sus cuerpos y sintieron que otra vez respiraban con regularidad

—¡Joder cuatro ojos! Pensábamos que algo malo había pasado con Mikasa.

—¡O el bebé! Hanji-san no vuelva a provocarnos un susto de muerte como estos.

De nuevo fueron recriminadas por sus griteríos, por lo que la castaña mayor resolvió guiarlas hacia un pasillo apartado; Hanji llevó su mano detrás de su nuca, como un gesto tonto de disculpa.

—¡Lo siento chicas! Pero entré en shock cuando el doctor me lo comunicó, yo en serio pensaba que Mikasa daría a luz.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —atacó la rubia de nuevo.

—Solo se trataba de contracciones muy poderosas —aclaró—. Me apena mucho admitirlo, pero el nerviosismo nubló tanto mis pensamientos, que ignoré el hecho de que Mikasa no expulsaba líquido alguno.

—¿O sea…?

—Se refiere a que no rompió fuente —aclaró Annie.

—¡Ohh! Ya veo… entonces… fue nuestra culpa. Tampoco nos percatamos de nada.

—No, fue mi responsabilidad… se supone que yo soy la adulta a cargo —la castaña de anteojos lucía afligida por su desliz.

—¿La regañaron Hanji-san?

—Por supuesto que no, querida, estas cosas suelen ocurrir a menudo. El caso es que si el enano llega a enterarse me va echar la peor bronca de mi vida.

—¿Por qué?

—No tenemos tiempo de ponernos a charlar —acalló la rubia, cruzada de brazos, antes de que ambas empezaran con conversaciones absurdas y fuera de lugar—, ¿entonces qué pasó con Mikasa? ¿La dejarán internada?

—Ohh no te preocupes —la de gafas volvió a su entusiasmo normal—, me informaron que en unos minutos más la subirían a piso y que de ahí pasáramos a recogerla para llevarla a casa.

—Ya veo.

Hubo un breve silencio, las tres clavaron su mirada en un reloj que cubría la pared blanquecina de enfrente: _2:50 pm_.

—Mientras esperamos… ¿qué tal si vamos a la cafetería por algo de tomar? Me estoy muriendo de sed.

—Con esos gritos, quién no lo haría Hanji-san.

—Tú también gritaste mucho, cabeza de papa.

—¡Oye! Ya te dije que no me llames así.

—Jajajaja silencio chicas, no peleen, recuerden que estamos en un hospital.

* * *

.

Despertó presa de la confusión.

Los ojos le pesaban, le dolían las piernas, sus brazos estaban lánguidos y sentía su cabeza como rellena de miles de bolitas de algodón.

¿Qué había pasado?

Parpadeó un par de veces, acoplándose poco a poco a la luz. Lo primero que vio fue un techo negruzco, visualizó tras de sí una ventana por donde salía dicho resplandor apabullante, por la forma de ésta, supo que se trataba de la ventanilla de un coche. Aún sin poder abrir del todo los ojos, trató de inspeccionar todo a su alrededor. Ojeó el resto del "coche": los asientos, el color, la forma. Nunca antes había estado ahí.

Pasados unos segundos, fue consciente del suave vaivén y del ruido de otros carros alrededor. ¿Adónde iba?

No recordaba mucho acerca de su situación, el último resquicio de pensamiento se lo atribuía a sus amigas discutiendo en la cocina de su departamento; y de un momento a otro todo se volvió un caos. Sintió dolor, mucho dolor. Gritos, maldiciones y protestas por doquier le siguieron; agregándole unos brazos que la cargaban con excesiva delicadeza, palabras de aliento, más gritos y finalmente luces que la cegaban y que la desesperaron al mismo ritmo descontrolado. No fue consciente de lo que ocurrió con ella después, ni con su bebé.

Un momento.

Condujo desesperadamente su mano hacia su barriga, encontrando afortunadamente el espacio aun siendo ocupado por su hijo.

« _Qué alivio…_ »

Sin embargo su mente volvió al asunto principal. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quién? ¿por qué?

La sangre de Mikasa se heló al pensar en lo peor. ¿Acaso esos endemoniados señores volvían a hacer de las suyas? No, Levi le juró que Kenny Ackerman había dejado bien en claro que no la molestaran más. No podía ser obra de ellos, pero sino, ¿quién? ¿con qué fin?

« _Levi… tengo miedo_.»

Un sinfín de posibilidades surcaron por la mente de Mikasa, provocando un leve mareo que por poco culmina en nauseas.

« _No, guarda la calma_.» Trató de serenarse a sí misma, no podía caer simplemente presa del pánico por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura. Debía tranquilizarse por su hijo y por Levi.

Con cuidado se inclinó de a poco en el asiendo, buscando una posición que le permitiera averiguar más sobre su situación.

—¡Ah! Con que ya despertó ¿eh?

Esa desconocida voz animosa le hizo dar un respingo, pero no flaqueó. Continuó así hasta estar firmemente sentada en el asiendo, obteniendo lo que quería. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par al enfocar su vista al frente y no encontrar más camino que el de una carretera.

—No se asuste ¿sí? Me llamo Jun, soy su chofer por esta tarde. Su marido está preocupado, así que mandó por usted.

—¿Qué?

—Sí… no se preocupe señora Lee, muy pronto estará de vuelta en Corea.

Mikasa no entendía un carajo qué era lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 _No tengo mucho que agregar ahora, salvo agradecer sus reviews (MakiMinnion, ficssonlomejor, LunosA, lolaaaaa y Vane Anarion) ¡muchas gracias! y también los fav y follow :D_

 _Perdonen mis errores :,v, y por último yo les pregunto: ¿qué les pareció? ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que pasará? ¿qué ocurrirá con Mikasa? ¿Y Levi?_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
